Una rosa para mi amo
by amintajuliette
Summary: Para merecer la mano de Integra, todo depende de una rosa...AxI one shot Traducción de Rose for my master de Dutchess Raven


**Bueno, ya saben que esto no es mío, es de Duchess Raven y yo solo contribuí con la traducción…DISFRUTENLO como yo lo hice al traducirlo.**

_**Una rosa para mi amo.**_

Cuando una extraña esencia capturo su atención primeramente, Alucard estaba seguro de que había cometido un error. No era probable que su amo mantuviera ese tipo de cosas a su alrededor. Pero al entrar en su triste oficina, vio que lo que sus agudos sentidos habían captado era en verdad correcto. Que raro.

La noche era clara, la luna vestía un velo plateado a través de la ventana de la oficina de Integra Hellsing. La joven mujer detrás del escritorio, fumaba un cigarro con su silla frente a la ventana, no se volvió para mirarlo. Sin embargo el sabia que ella estaba advertida de su presencia. Sobre su enorme escritorio de caoba, esparcidas sobre pilas de papeleo, había rosas.

Así como la curiosidad se apropiaba de él, Alucard se aproximo al escritorio. Si, ciertamente eran rosas, de todas formas, tamaños y colores. Algunas habían sido obviamente sumergidas en pinturas con sumo cuidado, pora ser de los matices mas antinaturales. Apesar de eso, cada una de ellas, era encantadora, no obstante del obvio esfuerzo de Integra por ignorarlas.

"¿Amo?"

La gran silla giro lentamente. Integra tomo el cigarro de su boca. "Adelante", dijo. " ¡Ríe, has alguna broma degradante y termina con esto!"

"¿Por qué amo?, dijo el vampiro con una furtiva mueca burlona y se inclino. "Nunca podría pensar e ello. Era solo mera curiosidad sobre quien querría regalar a la exquisita Sir Hellsing con regalos que obviamente no hacen juego con su propia belleza."

Integra se mofo. Ondas de blanco humos e elevaron desde el cigarro en su mano." ¿No has escuchado?"

"¿De que?"

"Que extraño de ti que seas el ultimo en recibir ese tipo de noticias," dijo Integra. Ella se inclino sobre el escritorio y recogió una rosa atada con un listón rosa distraídamente. "Empezó como un juego, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que todavía lo sea."

"¿Qué tipo de juego podría ser este?" Alucard sonrío abiertamente. " ¿Y porque no fui informado?"

"Con la reciente presión sobre mi para encontrar un pretendiente y producir un heredero, los hombres de la corte de la Reina, en conjunto con muchos aristócratas, están enviándome rosas. Por lo que puedo decir, cada uno de ellos envío una, decorada personalmente de una manera única. Supuestamente tendría que escoger una rosa que me guste y el remitente seria mi prometido. Es como una solicitud de candidatura." Alucard río, lo que se gano el seño fruncido de su amo. "¿Encuentras esto divertido?"

"¿Tu no?"

Integra se encogió de hombros. " Supongo que en algún grado lo es." Gesticulo con la rosa en su mano frente a él. "Esta venia con un poema, muchas tonterías acerca de noches de verano y tiernos amantes."

"Típico."

Ella la puso abajo y recogió cualquier otra. Estaba pintada de negro y la superficie estaba incrustada con pequeñas joyas, una obra de arte a decir lo menos. "Esta se supone que representa las noches obscuras y algo de que mis ojos brillan como las estrellas." Levanto otra, una que todavía no había florecido. "Algo sobre la belleza escondida que aun no florece." Alguna otra pintada como una obra de Picasso. "Ni siquiera quiero adivinar lo que se supone que es esta."

Inspeccionando la pila de flores, los ojos de Alucard se posaron en una pintada de dorado, destellando con la suave luz. Él la levanto y le dio vuelta en su mano.

Integra dio una aspirada a su cigarro. "Esa venia con un anillo de diamante de tres quilates." Dijo sin emoción en la voz.

"¿Qué paso con el?"

"Se lo di a tu novata. Pienso que lo vendió por mucho menos de lo que vale y compro sabanas nuevas y municiones para ella. Después embarco todas las prendas personales de los Gansos Salvajes a Guadalupe. Una cuanta personal, talvez."

Alucard asintió, bajo la rosa, y apunto a una pequeña pila de flores comunes en la esquina del escritorio. "Esas no parecen ser únicas en ninguna manera."

"Venían con varios dulces y vinos. Walter todavía debe tener algunos si deseas consentir en ellos."

"Los dulces humanos no me interesan," dijo Alucard con una insinuación de repulsión. El se inclino nuevamente ante ella. "Solamente vine a informarle que partía en mi asignación ahora. Regresare para reporter después del amanecer."

"Muy bien, " dijo Integra. 2Dile a Walter que venga aquí y limpie esto en tu camino de salida. La cortesía dice que debo agradecerlas cuando lleguen, no cuanto tiempo debo conservarlas."

El vampiro hizo una pausa. "Walter ya se ha ido," dijo. "La asignación requiere de su atención."Antes de que Integra pudiera decir algo mas, él había desaparecido entre las sombras. Con un quejido, la joven Hellsing se puso en pie. Tenía veintitrés, pero se veía y se sentía mucho mayor. La nociva esencia de las rosas empezaba a llegar hasta ella. Suspirando dejo la oficina.

La mayoría del personal estaba dormido. Le tomo quince minutos localizar las bolsas de la basura en la esquina del gabinete de la cocina. Tomo una y se dirigió de regreso a la oficina. Sin más, ella quería embolsarlas y mandarlas fuera de su vista. Talvez mañana una de las muchas quisiera hacer un popurrí.

Las rosas estuvieron esperando por ella cuando regreso. Abrió la bolsa, levanto una mano para barrerlas dentro y se detuvo.

En el centro del escritorio, una pequeña área había sido limpiada, todas las otras flores y los papeles habían sido barridos a un lado. En el reposaba una única rosa, perfectamente preservada y seca. Sus pétalos eran de un púrpura oscuro, como la vieja sangre sobre una armadura de un experimentado guerrero.

Ella la recogió. Era vieja, y por largo tiempo muerta, pero hermosa todavía y rodeada en las sombras de sus pasadas glorias. Su fragancia era débil y prolongada, pero no sobrecogedora como la del resto. Toco sus crujientes pétalos y su obscurecido tallo llevándola hacia su rostro.

Olía como a muerte. Y la muerte distinta a todas las otras cosas terrenales , es eterna y verdadera.

Con una sonrisa serena, Integra puso la rosa aparte y comenzó a barrer el resto de su escritorio.

oOo

A todos los lectores les pido por favor escriban algún review para motivarme a apresurarme con las traducciones….gracias.


End file.
